Take it like a man
by xoxanywherexox
Summary: After a summer in Happy volts, Gary is back to Bullworth. No one knew how the hell Gary managed to come back, but he did and he isn't alone. Who is this mysterious and attractive young man? Little did the students knew, this year would be full of drama...


''Have you heard? Gary Smith is coming back to Bullworth'' A redhead girl named Christy said. This topic had been on everybody's lips on this first day of school. Everybody was waiting anxiously for the appearance of Gary Smith. No one knew what to expect; this guy was a complete psycho. They all knew he would make their life hell because of what happened last year, they knew he would seek revenge. Everyone was scared shitless, even the jocks but they tried their best to hide it; they didn't wanted to look weak. Suddenly everybody's eyes turned toward the gate; Gary smith was indeed back!

-''Ah see this Damian? They are all trembling with fear'' Gary said a smirk on his face. This year would be a good one, he knew it.

-''Yeah they are all gonna piss their pants. Oh! This one actually did'' Damian replied with a laugh. ''You think someone will try to challenge you this year?''

-''Probably not unless they are completely dumb or suicidal. They know what I am capable of'' Gary replied as he continued walking; oh yes this year would be good. Frightened students stared at them with horror and some of them even thought about changing schools.

-''Wow aren't they a pathetic bunch of numskulls'' said Damian with a laugh, this year would be amusing; much better than Happy Volts.

-''Y'know the first thing I'm going to do here?'' Gary asked, looking at Damian for the first time during their entire conversation.

-''What? Kill someone? Because I'm suddenly starting to have this urge too''

Gary suddenly started laughing which send chills down everyone's spines except for Damian. ''No you dumb ass. I don't want to set my ass in jail or worst; executed'' Gary replied.

-''But you wouldn't go to jail. We're insane as people like to believe, you'll only go back to asylum'' Damian answered back; as if obvious.

-''Maybe you but probably not me. You're schizophrenic''

-''I'm not schizophrenic'' Damian snorted. ''I'm bipolar''

-''But apparently, that's not what they think. I saw what they wrote on your sheet''

-''Just great. These people seem to like inventing problems. First ADD, then Bipolar and then schizophrenia. Oh goody'' Damian smirked.

Gary shook his head, a smirk still on his face. ''Now lets go back to the dorm so I can tell you my plan''

-''Mmm you've got a plan'' Damian smirked. ''I cant wait''

Oh yes, the students of Bullworth academy were in for a long trip. Gary turned and start walking toward the boy's dorm that was at the left of the portal. They got to their dorm room without any interruption; every student was too scared to do anything. Gary opened the door of the room they were both gonna stay in; it was the same he stayed in last year.

-''Ah good old time'' Gary said with a smirk before letting himself drop on his bed. He couldn't help but start thinking about Petey; he wondered what he was doing and in which room he was staying in. ''Hey Damian'' Gary said as he looked at Damian who had just walked into the room.

-''Hmm?'' Damian sat on Gary's bed and looked at him with curious eyes.

-''I've got a brilliant Idea and you're going to help me'' Gary said with a smirk on his face.

-''What do you want me to do?'' Asked Damian a smirk on his face as well.

-''You remember Jimmy?''

-''The human trash you kept talking about? Yes I do. Whats with him?''

-''I want to get revenge for what he did to me last year. But for that you're gonna help me'' Gary explained. ''You have to make him trust you and then BAM! Betrayal! Hahaha This is gonna be great'' Gary then said laughing; he was a genius!

-''Yeah yeah that's great and all but I don't think this will work'' replied Damian, arms crossed.

-''What? Of course it will work! Don't talk crap Damian! I'm a motherfucking Genius!'' exclaimed Gary as he glared at the blonde teen.

Damian rolled his eyes.

-''Of course. You're a fucking genius but do I have to remind you of your failure last year'' Damian remind him, a smirk on his face.

-''Shut the fuck up!'' growled Gary, he was getting really angry.

Damian snorted, unimpressed by Gary's outburst.

-''So tell me genius how will I get this famous Jimmy Hopkins to trust me?'' Damian asked, still a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Gary huffed but decided to answer him anyway.

-''Well I dunno. Do your things! Try becoming his friend or something''

-''Yeah but I don't think he will trust me. He will know I'm your friend. I don't think he's this stupid''

-''Oh believe me he is really dumb. He will trust you''

-''Fine but if it doesn't work don't go all ballistic on me. It will not be my fault''

-''Whatever just do your things'' Gary rolled his eyes. ''Anyway I've got some things to do'' then said Gary as he stood up.

Damian huffed and crossed his arms. ''Whatever'' he mumbled and pouted.

Gary snorted as he looked at Damian. ''Come here''

A grin appeared on Damian's face as he stood up and walked toward Gary.

Gary then grabbed the front of Damian's shirt and crushed their lips together. It wasn't a sweet and romantic kiss but that's how they liked it.

-''Well I'm out'' Gary then said and walked out of the room.

Damian watched Gary walk out of their room and as soon as the door closed he sighed. 'What to do…What to do?' Should he work on the plan or should he wait tomorrow? Damian then sat down on the bed. 'I'll wait tomorrow. I have the whole year anyway'. He then layed down and his mind wandered off, thinking about the first time he had met Gary.

_Damian was tapping his fingers on his arm as he looked outside of his cell, scanning the corridor with curiosity._

_-''Hey hey hey!'' he called as he saw an orderly in front of his cell. ''You bringing some fresh meat in?'' Damian asked, a grin on his face and his hands now on the door._

_-''I might be. Now shut up, you're giving me a headache'' The orderly grumbled._

_-''Ahhh yes 'cuz I'm so craaaaazzyyyy!'' mocked Damian as he started banging on the door with his fists. ''crazzzzyyyyy! Crazy! Crazy! I'm crazy!'' he said, banging louder and louder._

_The orderly gritted his teeth as he walked away._

_-''Fucking lunatic'' Damian heard the orderly say under his breath._

_Damian then snorted and stopped, he had gotten the reaction he had hoped for. Damian had then saw him, Gary Smith, an orderly on each sides holding him by each arms. He whistled._

_-'' Look at you. Fresh from the outside'' said Damian and sniggered._

Damian smiled slightly, he then remembered the first time he had talked to Gary Smith. It was the day after he had saw him in the corridor.

_-''hey. Are you the pervert who whistled at me?'' Gary asked, arms crossed. He didn't seemed angry or anything, he had a smirk on his face._

_-''Yep That's me. What can I say, it's not everyday I see some sexy stud like you around here'' Damian winked, arms crossed too._

_They were in the rec hall of the asylum._

_Gary snorted._

_-''Good to know that there will be a perv watching me while I change''_

_-''Oh please'' Damian grinned. ''As if you didn't liked the thought of it''_

Damian chuckled at the thoughts. At the same time, in another room, Gary was searching for an 'old friend' and managed, by using threats, to find where he was.

After the events of last year, Petey had decided to change rooms; it didn't felt right to stay in the same one after all that happened. Petey was currently reading a comic that he had bought at Dragon's wing and he looked up as he heard the door open.

-''Jimmy? Have you heard?'' Petey asked, thinking that it was his roommate not Gary.

-''Heard what? That the big bad Gary Smith is back?'' Gary mocked.

-''G-Gary!'' Petey stuttered, he was scared out of his mind.

-''I'm happy to see you too femme-boy'' mocked Gary, a smirk on his face.

The smirk on Gary's face sent chills down Peter's spine, he knew that face; something bad would happen.

-''What do you want?'' managed to say Petey without stuttering but still sounded afraid.

-''What do I want? What do I want?'' Gary snorted. ''To catch up on old times'' Gary chuckled and Petey flinched, he knew that tone; he was being sarcastic.

-''what do you really want Gary?'' Petey asked, he was starting to get worried; he already knew what would be the answer.

-''So now you're rooming with Hopkins I see'' Gary then said, ignoring the question.

-''Gary!'' almost pleaded Petey.

-''Well see ya around little Petey'' Gary then left, unsatisfied. Where the heck was Hopkins?


End file.
